Tentickles
by ArmoredHotDog
Summary: Under Emma's direction, Taylor's locker was stuffed with used female hygiene products. Unfortunately for them, it attracted something... different, and the end result was not what they expected. (The following contains explicit content)


**Ten~tickles!**

Summary: Under Emma's direction, Taylor's locker was stuffed with used female hygiene products. Unfortunately for them, it attracted something... different, and the end result was not what they expected.

* * *

Blasto was not a careful person by nature. In fact, he was very sloppy.

One would not be shocked to learn that some of the creatures he had made in the past had... long since escaped.

Most were killed. Accord did not suffer them to live for long.

One, however, was smarter than many others and managed to flee Boston. It somehow, through means unknown to most, found its way to the city of Brockton Bay.

It was a mass of slime, and Blasto had made it after getting inspiration from a very raunchy japanese animation porno video. A hentai, if you will.

Naturally, it was attracted to the scent of schoolgirls. Arcadia was too well defended. Immaculata was too restrictive. Clarendon was normal.

But Winslow?

Winslow did not have the measures for both security and cleanliness that the others had. In Winslow, it was not uncommon to find one of the jocks fucking one of the cheerleaders under the bleachers, it wasn't uncommon to find remnants of old encounters and it definitely was the norm that the already hormonally overcharged teenagers were even more on edge thanks to all the provocation. Girls were allowed to dress like absolute sluts and boys were usually doing their best to get into their pants, frequently succesfully.

It was no wonder that the Slime chose Winslow in its hunt for schoolgirl pussy.

Unfortunately for it, when it began to smell a heavenly coctel of female scents, it was tricked into sliding itself into the confines of a locker. It was okay, it had taken its time to devour the entirety of the feast it'd been presented with, obliterating all other living entities that had decided to make their home there... and then a prize arrived.

A girl was shoved in. Nobody had noticed a difference, the smile was red in color after all.

It didn't waste any time.

* * *

Taylor had a moment to feel like she was thrown into a gelatin cushion. Weird imagery, but it's what it felt like.

And then her clothes began to melt, and she began to scream. The people outside laughed.

* * *

Emma Barnes admired herself on the mirror. Narcissism might not be healthy, but it's not like Emma was the picture of mental health anyway.

She wore only a small red thong. A gift from a prior boyfriend. Said it went with her hair, and she chuckled at the memory. One of her very first 'sugar daddies', so to speak, the man had only wanted to look at her in a thong while he masturbated, and had wanted to see her ass covered in his cum.

Compensated dating, as she called it, could be both a horrible chore or quite the fun activity. To think that it'd started when her agent had informed her that she was reaching the limit of the modeling contracts she could get through legitimate means.

It had started easy enough. Just cozy up to a few big wigs here and there. Her Agent would have feelers around, looking for people who might be interested. Schmoozing here and there.

Finally, her first big break came. An ad for an acne cream. Emma didn't even have acne, she took very good care of her skin after all, but she was still eager for any sort of TV appearance. Unfortunately, they already had a girl lined up. Fortunately, her agent knew the executive in charge who could, ahem, make a space for her.

And even more fortunately, the man was amoral enough to be perfectly willing to give the part to Emma in return for a certain favor.

Emma had smiled, put on a lacey little number and visited the man's office, directed by her agent. They both knew what they wanted, so she took her coat off, danced a bit for him and even touched herself a little.

When she saw his bulge she squealed in fake surprise.

"Is that for me? That looks like it's uncomfortable, do you want me to deal with that?"

He smiled. "Suck my cock you slutty little girl," he said.

She giggled and, with a bright smile, crawled under his desk on her hands and knees.

The man did not have the biggest cock she had ever sucked. In fact, it was on the smaller side. Boys her age had bigger cocks. He was also fat, clearly wasn't much for hygiene and obviously she could say neither of those. So instead she kept quiet.

She approached, licked his balls a little and then kissed her way up his dick, leaving bright red lipstick marks. When she got to the tip, she opened her mouth and easily took it in. Two minutes of head bobbing saw him deposit his small load of cum on her mouth, which she swallowed without issue.

"Mmh, bend over my desk, slut," he ordered.

Emma smiled and did as asked, showing off her underwear. He pulled them down and without further ado, shoved his small penis up her cunt. Emma winced as he went in nearly dry, but faked her moans and even an orgasm, the man hadn't lasted more than a minute. She sang his praises and got the part.

That had been just her first act of prostitution.

She had taken well enough to it that she didn't even do it with boys at the school anymore, since she got plentiful amounts of sex from all the old men that kept bringing her to high class parties, sometimes as arm candy, frequently as the entertainment.

It's not like they were any more or less satisfying either way. Emma had always felt like there was something... missing.

She knew that she was bisexual, having sex with Sophia every now and then proved as much, but there had always been something... that wasn't quite there.

The girls of her clique had already left the showers. Emma had wanted to stay behind just to admire herself a little. Bored out of her skull since Taylor hadn't been seen at school for like, a week, after the locker prank, she had taken to doing something she'd never done before.

Her hand snaked its way down her tummy and cupped her thong-clad pussy. "I wonder..."

"Hey Ems," she heard a voice speak.

Emma turned around, recognizing that voice instantly. "Taylor?" she questioned.

Taylor's hair was white as the purest snow, and her skin was fairly pale. She was also wearing a skirt. Taylor never wore skirts, even as a kid.

"Mmmhm," she answered. "I've been... busy, with that little gift you gave me."

"What are you talking abou-"

Emma had a moment's horrified realization when she noticed something move underneath Taylor's skin, but by the time she could scream, there was a red tentacle wrapped around her neck, and another shoving its way past her gag reflex on the mouth that she'd opened to scream.

"Tut tut," Taylor said, as Emma felt more tentacles wrap around her arms and legs, holding her spread eagle. "Dressed like this? It's almost like you're asking for it."

Emma tried to scream, but couldn't, and the only thing she noticed was that Taylor discarded her skirt, and the red mass of tentacles was coming out of her pussy.

"How've you been?" Taylor asked, casually. "Well actually I don't care. I'm here to show you the pleasure I experienced. Because you're my friend and I love you."

Emma screamed as her red thong was torn apart by two tentacles, both of which retreated. A tentacle the size of Emma's thigh speared its way out of Taylor's pussy and approached Emma's.

"Don't worry... it'll just break you a little. Tell you what, if you don't want it to go up your pussy, all you have to do is tell me and I'll go away."

And so Emma tried, but all that came out was muffled, undecipherable shrieks.

"Oh, goody, you want some tentacle cock then! Take it, you whore!"

Emma's eyes widened as she saw the big tentacle use its rounded tip to poke her pussy. She cursed her stupid slutty body when she realized she wasn't just wet, she was positively gushing juice, and the tentacle noticed. It went in... it went in easily. Emma orgasmed all over her invader.

She didn't even notice when a second one went up her ass - her virginal, untouched ass.

"Ew. Clean yourself up back there from now on!" Taylor shouted. "I don't like dirty butts at all!"

Emma at this point was crying, though it was impossible to tell whether it was because of the humiliation her own body was putting her through as it reveled in getting fucked by the tentacles her former best friend sprouted from her pussy... or if it was just her eyes tearing up from the deepthroat she was forced to give.

Closing her eyes for a second, Emma tried to gather her bearings, but when she opened them again, she noticed Taylor next to her, now fully naked. "You're super hot Emma. I've always wanted to..." Taylor said, grabbing Emma's breasts, "take these and just~"

Emma cried out in agony as Taylor squeezed her tits.

"I'm so jealous, they look so firm but they're so soft! They're making me hungry!"

Taylor took one of Emma's nipples into her mouth and began to suck strongly. Too strong, in fact. Emma moaned around the cock invading her mouth as she orgasmed once more. She also saw one of the tentacles that was seemingly just flying and wagging about suddenly come close. It was tipped with some sort of transparent container that had a purple liquid sloshing around in it. It also had a needle sticking out of the container.

"Like 'em? A modification I made. It's basically a multipurpose medicine. It'll make your boobs a little bigger, it'll make you very stretchy and it'll make you lactate. Oh, well, there's also the whole "you'll become completely addicted to my cum and will do anything to get more", but really... we both know you were already lost!" Taylor said, laughing.

Emma was ashamed to realize that her body had completely given up and did not want any of the tentacles getting out any time soon, milking them for all they were worth.

Taylor pulled back and a second syringe tentacle came up. They both lined up with her nipples and then pierced their way in, she screamed in agonizing pain but it was just an instant, and she was once again orgasming.

"Ah, they also make you super sensitive, like, a feather flicking your clit would make you cum sensitive. And... it never goes away! Well, no more time to waste then!2

Emma felt her breasts swelling, looked down and swore they were the size of cantaloupes.

All thoughts of rebellion were gone from her mind, however, and all she could think was how thankful she was that Taylor had made her a more appealing slut for her!

* * *

I was bored... sorry.

This is just a fairly bare bones first chapter... I originally intended to write the scene where Taylor got tentacle raped to the point of turning it around and raping the tentacle monster instead. I actually might, in the future.

Dunno if it'll continue. If it does, then next on the chopping block is Sophia. Probably have Emma lure her into a dark alley in the city and then lesbo her until Taylor shows up to rape Sophia and turn her into another tentacle-loving slut. From there I'm pretty certain it'd be Bakuda, on the basis that Taylor needs some serious and heavy duty firepower to avoid getting birdcaged, and having a dead man's switch with Bakuda is the easiest way to bypass that problem.

(Taylor triggered with the ability to control slime based creatures, and share their senses, so they're essentially part of her body. This fic, if it continues, might include Taylor planting Tentacle Monsters in the wombs of her 'girls'.)


End file.
